Gods of Sun and Moon
by DarkTiger1991
Summary: Kyo is the God of the Sun. Yuki is the God of the Moon. There love is forbidden. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


The day lilies swayed gently in the cold October wind, a rippling sea of gold to the stream of silver lights above. _It was amazingly bright for the night of a new moon, _Yuki mused. For the second time that day, he was griped with a cold chill that spread throughout his body. His head whipped around as his amethyst eyes searched the field. Again, nothing.

Tanned arms wrapped around his waist. The gray haired youth stiffened then relaxed as the other nuzzled his neck.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, love," came the sun god's warm voice.

"I would wait forever for you, Kyo," Yuki replied as he turned and rapped his own arms around the orange haired boy's neck. Kyo turned his head to kiss one pale arm.

"Perfectly colored for a moon god," he murmured. Yuki smiled as Kyo then pulled him into a chaste kiss. Once they broke apart again the slightly shorter god buried his head in his lover's chest, chuckling.

At a questioning cock of Kyo's head, he explained, "I would like to see the other gods' reactions if they saw you now." It was well known in the heavens that the god of the sun had a short fuse.

"They would die of shock," laughed Kyo, his red eyes filled with mirth.

"Indeed we have."

Yuki froze as his elder brother's voice echoed in the silence of the field. Kyo growled in warning, his arms tightening protectively around his lover's waist. The moon god slowly turned his head to meet the star god's sad eyes. He began shaking when he saw the gods of day and night were there as well.

Kyo's growl rose to a snarl as Akito sneered. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two insolent gods breaking the word of our king, eh? I'm truly disappointed," the god of the night looked anything but upset.

Haru frowned at the dark haired god before turning to Ayame, "You know what we have to do," he spoke gravely.

The star god held back a sob as he turned to the two lovers. "God of the Sun, Kyo and God of the Moon, Yuki, the penalty of your transgression is death.

Kyo placed himself protectively in front of Yuki, " Transgression!? We have done nothing wrong!

Akito stepped foreword, drawing his sword. " The penalty for falling in love is death. So indeed you have done something wrong.," he purred. Then he smiled gleefully." Or do you deny being in love!"

Kyo snarled at the other god before pleading with Ayame, the eldest among them. "How can you just stand there and let your brother die!? Why do we die for falling in love while Akito gets away guiltless after raping Yuki!?"

The god of the stars flinched before answering, "Lust of the flesh is allowed, feelings of the heart are not."

Haru took a step forward to stand beside Akito. " Resist and we cannot guarantee a painless death," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Like hell I'll give up! You can do with me what you want, but I will never let you lay a hand on Yuki!" Kyo reached for his weapon.

Yuki's eyes widened as he watched his lover preparing to battle with two of the most powerful gods in the heavens. "Kyo, no! Don't! You'll die!" He leaped forward, desperately grabbing hold of the sun god's sword arm. "Stop! It's not worth it! _I'm_ not worth it!!"

Kyo turned his head to smile at his panicking lover. "Yuki, don't ever say that. You mean the world to me," then his voice became serious. "Yu-chan, I want you to run. No, don't shake your head at me! We both know this is a losing battle. I want to know you at least will survive."

"Kyo, I'm sorry. I can't."

Kyo was about to answer when he caught the flash of light on metal out of the corner of his eye. Cursing, he pushed Yuki out of the way as he parried Akito's katana. "Bastard!"

Akito laughed as he dodged the swing of Kyo's chinese broadsword. "Maybe I'll convince the others to keep Yuki alive so I can try him out again. What do you think?" he taunted the other god.

Kyo snarled. "Don't you touch him!!!"

How long the battle went on, Kyo could not recall, the only judge of time the sound of metal on metal. Then it happened. A cry of pain echoed across the field, and the sun god turned just in time to see Ayame withdraw his jeweled dagger from Yuki's chest.

"NO!!" The one word had enough pain to stop even the most cold-hearted of gods. Dropping his sword, Kyo sprinted to his lover's side, ignoring the other gods. Falling to his knees, the sun god gently cradled his love's body, fighting back tears. "Yuki, please, love, open your eyes! Oh god, don't do this to me! Don't die on me!"

Glazed amethyst opened to look into pain filled red ones. A gentle smile crossed the moon gods face. "Y-you….worry…..t-to...m-much,…Kyo. I'll…..b-be….f-fine." Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

With a sob, Kyo pulled the pale body against his own, lowering his head to brush a feather light kiss over the other's lips. "I love you, Yu-chan."

"I…l-love…you…t-too…Kyo." With a sigh, Yuki's eyes closed, his body going still.

Kyo froze, his own eyes widening in fear. "Yuki, no! Oh god, no! You can't…..y-you can't be…" Finally letting his tears fall, the sun god howled his pain to an uncaring sky.

No, I have not stopped writing "To Bring Back What Was Lost. I'm just having a little trouble with the 2nd ch. Hopefully; I'll be finished soon. In the meantime, I found this old story of mine and decided to post it. Not really good, but it's something to read. ;)


End file.
